


Max meets Camille

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max visits "Morning Star".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Max meets Camille

_"Camille kissed me in front of your Daddy."_  
Magnus in **We Will Be Together, but Not Now**

**A/N:** Dialogue from the episode written by Peter Binswanger.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max taps on his laptop's keyboard as he watches Magnus add a pinch of bat wings to a potion, "So you kissed your old", Max giggles, "in more ways than one, girl friend in front of Daddy?"

Magnus looks up, "I _what_ in front of Alexander?"

"That's what you said, you kissed Camille."

"I said that months ago blueberry, and I believe your exact words were, ' _not interested in that'_."

"I wasn't interested _**then**_ , but now I am." Max wrinkles his nose as Magnus adds what looks like a small bone to the potion, "So why did you kiss her?"

Magnus stirs the potion, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. There's a difference."

Max rolls his eyes, "Whatever Poppa, so why did _**she**_ kiss you?"

Magnus sighs, "To see what kind of reaction she would get from your Daddy."

"Uh huh."

Magnus waves a hand at the laptop, "Well, go see for yourself."

"Maybe I will. You said this happened after Daddy's not wedding?"

"Yes, and right before the Love Rune appeared on his neck."

Max nods as he types. He taps on the keyboard as he waits for the program. He watches Magnus add another bone to the potion, "Whose bones are those?"

"Rat."

"Yeck. Yeah, I think I'll stick to portals." He giggles as the program gives him a time, "Speaking of which, time to go." He syncs up his phone then powers off the laptop. He stands and walks over to Magnus, "Later Poppa." He kisses his father's cheek.

Magnus smiles, "Have fun."

"Hopefully I will." Max walks out the office and puts his laptop on the kitchen table. He opens a portal, sets his invisibility glamour then leaves the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out the portal into a hallway in the Institute. Poppa is pacing back and forth. He looks nervous. Max sighs, _**what drama did I just walk into?**_

Daddy walks past Max. Poppa stops pacing, "On a scale of one to ten, how unpleasant was it?"

Daddy sighs as he stops, "Off the charts. Yeah, I've never seen them so angry."

Max sighs, _**what happened?**_ Max realizes that Daddy and Poppa are wearing the clothes from the _not_ wedding. He giggles, _**oh this is about Daddy and Poppa kissing**_.

Poppa runs his thumb across his fingers, "Just give them some time."

Daddy starts walking, "You're immortal. Time is on your side. After what I did, I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

Max sniffs, _**you did nothing wrong, Daddy.**_

Poppa follows him, "Don't underestimate a parent's love." Daddy stops and faces Poppa. Max wonders why Poppa seems so nervous. Poppa asks, "You don't regret it, do you?"

Max follows his fathers, _**Poppa, you have nothing to worry about.**_

Daddy sighs, "Everything happened so fast. I didn't have time to think. I just wanna make sure Lydia's okay. I owe her so much."

Poppa smiles, "We owe her. What she did was nothing short of heroic. Hey, look, maybe we can slow things down? Why don't we start with that date you owe me?"

Max giggles, _**smooth Poppa, real smooth.**_

Daddy smiles, "Yeah, let's do that."

Max follows them to a door. Poppa continues, "I know this great Ethiopian place on 44th.."

Daddy opens the door then sees somebody laying on the floor, "Lydia!" They run over to her.

Poppa feels for her pulse then nods. Daddy activates her _Iratze_ rune then tells Poppa, "Go get help." As her eyes start to open, Daddy reassures Lydia, "You're gonna be okay."

She whispers, "Hodge."

Max shakes his head, _**nope**_. He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft. Max raises an eyebrow as he sees Poppa and a short dark haired woman standing by his desk. Max wonders if the woman is Camille.

She steps closer to Poppa, "You're still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian?"

Max sniffs, _**Poppa is upset that you are standing too close to him.**_

Poppa raises an eyebrow, "Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago."

Max nods, _**exactly.**_

"Love is fleeting. Even more so when you're immortal."

Max rolls his eyes, _**where's Buffy when you need her?**_

"And yet true love cannot die."

Max smile, _**damn right, Poppa.**_

"But people can."

Max sniffs, _**is that a threat?**_

Poppa looks at her with disgust, "People are more than just toys for your amusement."

"Hundreds of years old and still so naive. You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it." Max smiles, _**Poppa did find love.**_

She walks behind Poppa, "Or do you think you already have?" She sniffs the air, "Angel blood."

Max narrows his eyes, _**you hurt my Daddy and I will stake you myself.**_

She grabs Poppa's arms, turns him around and kisses him. Max shakes his head, as Daddy and Aunt Izzy walk in, _**oh this is not good.**_

Poppa pulls away from her, "Well, this is awkward."

Max nods, _**understatement of the century, Poppa.**_

Daddy walks closer, "Where's the book?"

Poppa steps away from Camille, "It's complicated."

Daddy nods, "Clearly."

Max giggles, _**sassy Daddy.**_

Camile answers, "I have it."

Poppa gestures to her, "And she's graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom."

Aunt Izzy glares at Camille, "And her freedom requires a lip-lock?"

Max giggles, _**I love my Aunt Izzy.**_

Poppa quickly looks at Aunt Izzy as Daddy tells Camille, "We don't negotiate with prisoners."

Max sniffs, _**especially ones that kiss Poppa.**_

Daddy and Aunt Izzy step closer as Camille chuckles, "Prisoner? I beg to disagree. You see, I'm your only chance at saving the world. You need me." Max giggles at Poppa silently trying to convince Daddy that she's crazy and Daddy not dealing with it. "You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last."

Max narrows his eyes, _**my Daddy is beautiful, not 'cute' and he will last.**_

Aunt Izzy glares at Camille, "Say that again, you won't last."

Max nods, _**damn right.**_

"I'd say he's about 20 years from male pattern baldness."

Max sniffs, _**it's been twenty three years and Daddy has all his hair, so shut the fuck up.**_

Daddy looks disgusted, "I don't have time for this. Where's Clary?"

Poppa points to a doorway and Daddy leaves. Aunt Izzy glares at Camille as Poppa walks to the bar.

Max glares at Camille, _**I don't like you**_. He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max looks around, he doesn't recognize this room. He sees Daddy, Poppa, Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, Simon and Camille.

A guy walks over to Camille, "Welcome home, Madame Belcourt."

Max sniffs, _**why are we here?**_

Aunt Clary and Simon walk over to a book covered wall.

Aunt Izzy cringes, "This place creeps me out."

Max shakes his head, _**nah it's her that's creeping you out, Aunt Izzy.**_

Daddy looks around, "Yeah. Let's check the perimeter."

Poppa nods, "Good idea. If I know Camille, she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve." He and Daddy go in one direction. Aunt Izzy goes the other. Max follows his fathers.

Daddy walks down the hallway. Poppa grabs his arm, "Alexander, let me explain."

Max sniffs, _**it wasn't your fault Poppa.**_

Daddy stops, "No, I get it. She's a vampire, you've probably known her for a long time. You only just met me. One kiss doesn't mean anything."

"You are wrong. Our kiss meant a lot. I told you, we have a connection that goes beyond anything I've ever felt for anybody in a long time. She... sensed something and wanted to see what kind of reaction you would have."

Daddy sighs, "If I'm being honest with myself, I wanted to chop her head off."

Max giggles, _**that would have been awesome, Daddy.**_

Poppa smiles, "Honesty is the best policy." He pulls Daddy close, "My turn, I would like another kiss, if that is alright with you."

Daddy smiles, "It would be more than alright." Poppa puts his arms around Daddy's waist as they kiss. Max smiles.

Out the corner of his eye, Max sees a portal open. Two men, with circle runes on their neck, walk out. One grabs Daddy and the other grabs Poppa. They push his fathers down the hallway. Max narrows his eyes as he follows them, _**you hurt my fathers and you will be sorry.**_

They return to the main room. Max looks around and sees Valentine. He shakes his head, _**nope you're dead and I don't want to deal with your drama.**_ He glances at his phone, _**more? Nah, I'm done.**_ He opens a portal and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks back into the loft. Magnus is sitting on the sofa, drinking a martini, "Back already?"

Max sits next to him, "Yeah, I had enough."

"Oh? What did you see?"

Max shrugs, "You and Daddy worrying about nothing. Camille putting her nasty lips on yours." He giggles, "Circle members grabbed you and Daddy because you were too busy kissing."

Magnus laughs, "At the time, I thought I heard a portal open but.."

"You were distracted."

Magnus smiles, "Oh yes, I was."

Max nods, "Yeah, I left after that. I saw Valentine and figured it was time to go. Did I miss anything?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Not really. Jace left with him when he threatened us."

Max sniffs, "Yeah, I didn't need to see that." He giggles, "Did you get rid of the rat bone potion?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, I did."

"Good. What was that nastiness for anyway?"

"Hair loss."

"Interesting. Camille said that Daddy would lose his hair. But that will never happen."

Magnus smiles, "No it won't."

Max rests his head against his father's arm, "So you loved her?"

Magnus rests his head against Max's, "At one time, I did."

"But?"

Magnus sighs, "I realized that she didn't love me back. Although when I needed her the most, she was there for me."

"And?"

"Eventually I learned, she liked having a warlock at her beck and call more than she liked having a boyfriend that loved her."

"Bummer. You must have loved a lot of people before her, right Poppa."

"Yes, quite a few."

"How many times were you married?"

Magnus chuckles, "I believe you call my _**only**_ husband 'Daddy'."

Max looks at his father, "All this time, and you've only been married once?"

Magnus shrugs, "As you might have noticed, I have quirks that scare people away after a while."

Max giggles, "But not Daddy."

"No, every time I feared he would run for the nearest door, instead he held my hand tighter."

"Daddy's awesome."

"That he is."

"Yes, I am."

Max giggles as he stands and runs to Alec, "Daddy's home."

Magnus laughs, "How do you always arrive home when we are talking about you?"

Alec smiles as he hugs Max, "The perfect timing of a ShadowHunter."

Max giggles as he kisses his father's cheek, "Exactly."

Magnus stands and walks over to Alec. Max steps out the way as Magnus puts his arms around his husband's waist and kisses him, "Hello husband of mine."

Max giggles as his fathers kiss, "Only husband of yours."

Alec smiles, "What did I miss?"

Magnus smiles, "Max took a little visit and 'met' Camille."

Alec sniffs, "Why?"

Max giggles as he rests his head against Alec's arm, "I was bored."

"Okay."

Magnus nods, "He's not a fan of hers."

Max shakes his head, "No way."

Alec smiles, "That's a good thing."

Magnus smiles, "Yes it is." He kisses Alec, "Enough about her, why are you home so early?"

"I was bored."

Max giggles, "See, I take after Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, "Daddy's boy." He holds Alec closer, "What do you have in mind, Mr. Lightwood?"

Max shakes his head, "Oh no. Daddy is home early, we can go to the aquarium."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Again?"

"Fine, Poppa. Then we can do something else."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "Or you can go do something while I do your Daddy."

Max's eyes widen, "Poppa!"

Alec shakes his head, "Really, Magnus?"

Magnus sighs, "I love two prudes."

"I love two cryptic warlocks."

Max looks at Alec, "Hey, that's rude."

"But it's true, blueberry."

"Yeah, but it's still rude."

Magnus laughs, "Somebody can't handle the truth."

Max sniffs, "I might as well go to the Institute and see if Aunt Izzy wants to go to the aquarium."

Alec shakes his head, "She's patrolling and so are Jace and Clary."

"Damn. I'll go hang out with Mikey and Maxine."

Magnus smiles, "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Bye."

Max wrinkles his nose, "I saw what you did there, Poppa."

"I only took advantage of a perfect situation."

Alec laughs, "You two drive me crazy." He walks to his and Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus smiles, "Later, Max."

Max sniffs, "Dinner?"

His father nods, "See you then."

Max sniffs as he opens a portal. He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Later Poppa," then leaves the loft.

Magnus purrs, "Finally alone with my husband." He walks to his and Alec's bedroom.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At first I had no idea what I was going to do after Max returned from his 'adventure'. All I had in mind was his reaction to Camille kissing his Poppa in front of his Daddy and aunt.

Something came to me and I wrote a thousand or so words. Then I stopped because it went into an area I felt was wrong for Max. I slept on it and decided it had to go. I deleted it and started fresh from the moment that Max returns and sits next to his father.

What you just read was a lot better than what was there yesterday. Fluffy always beats drama.


End file.
